


Damn Confusion.

by CaptainVivi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVivi/pseuds/CaptainVivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's had a confusing life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on the bus ride to work and finished it during my lunch break, it's rushed, be warned.

Bucky's had a confusing life.   
  
He couldn't understand, kids would come and go but no matter what Steve and himself would be left in the orphanage, well he knew why no one wanted him but Steve? The kid didn't have a bad bone in his body. Sure he got into fights but they weren’t his fault, others just liked to look tough by picking on him.   
  
-  
  
He never understood why he was always so much happier when Steve smiled, so he was equally confused as to why his heart hurt when the small man told he wanted to join the army. He enlisted the next day, determined to end this war before Steve could find his way into it.   
  
-  
  
It was no surprise he was confused now, strapped to a table he had no idea of the time or what was even occurring outside of his own mind. He knew he was speaking but it just sounded like gibberish through his ears. Syringe full after syringe full of lord knows what had been pushed into his veins and frankly he could see the tooth fairy right now and think it normal.   
He could almost call it peaceful in a twisted way until the tight straps suddenly vanished and the face of his best friend who shouldn't be anywhere near here let alone on a body that big sprang into his vision.   
  
“It’s me, it’s Steve.”   
  
Holy shit.   
  
-  
  
If there was one thing he knew for sure it was that he should be dead right now. A fall like that should have been instant painless death, but no. His vision swam, mind foggy with pain but he could easily see what was left of his left arm. Not much. It was only a second thought that he realised he was moving though most certainly not by his own power. Well someone had found him and he could only hope they were good.   
  
-  
  
He absolutely despised this moment of confusion, of course he didn't know it was a common occurrence. Broken memories flashed in an instant then fell back into the depths of mind before he could even try to make heads or tails of them. All he had ever known was ‘Kill this person.’ and ‘Always report back after the mission is complete.’ how was he to know he had memories beyond that?   
  
-  
  
He was scared. Most would laugh at the thought of a ghost assassin being scared but here he was panicking as this strangely familiar face shouted facts at him as if he's supposed to know what they meant. Were they his memories? Lies to distract him ultimately ending in his death? Every new sentence started to bring those flashes of a memory again but to the Winter Soldier… No, Bucky? James? Nothing made sense to him, a small voice was telling him to listen but he fought it as hard as he could. Vocally and physically.  
  
“…Cos’ I’m With you ’til the end of the line.”  
  
Those words fucking broke him. So familiar they were like a sucker punch to the gut. He froze, arm reaching above him from instinct to keep him on the doomed Hellicarier as he watched Captain Amer- Steve’s!- body fall below to the water. Every fibre of his being was screaming at him, God it was overwhelming and then it all synced to white noise with just one clear thought.  
  
Save him.   
  



End file.
